· Beautiful Savage ·
by LeonCe
Summary: Después de haberse perdido en un viaje de acampada, Bella encuentra a un hombre que está viviendo una vida diferente. ¿Pueden dos mundos tan diferentes relacionarse cuando la comunicación es casi imposible? CANCELADA.


**_|Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a **readingmama** y yo simplemente me adjudico la traducción con su total permiso. _

_**Link de original:** /s/6867084/1/Beautiful_Savage  
><strong>Link de autor: <strong>__/u/1816183/readingmama_

**_|Sumario: _**__"Después de haberse perdido en un viaje de acampada, Bella encuentra a un hombre que está viviendo una vida diferente. ¿Pueden dos mundos tan diferentes relacionarse cuando la comunicación es casi imposible?"__**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**·: Beautiful Savage :·**

**.**

**(Hermoso Salvaje)  
><strong>

**Capítulo 1  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p><strong>G<strong>uardando las últimas cosas en su morral, la pequeña morena lanzó su bolsa a la puerta y regresó al almacén por una cosa más. Buscando en las cajas de las Navidades pasadas y el esqueleto de Halloween, encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Tomó su bolsa de dormir justo cuando el timbre sonó.

—Ya voy –gritó mientras corría por las escaleras para llegar a la puerta. En el otro lado estaba parado el hombre de sus sueños, su primer amor. Ben Cheney.

—Hey, Bella –dijo a su sonriente cara antes de inclinarse y besar sus labios. Ben deslizó su mano alrededor de su cintura y la apretó contra él. Introdujo su lengua en su boca y Bella dejó escapar un pequeño chillido cuando esto fue acompañado de una apretada su trasero.

—Ben –reprendió ella mientras se apartaba. –Tengo vecinos.

—Lo siento, bebé, sabes que me vuelves loco –sus palabras le llegaron y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Bella cogió su morral del suelo antes de que Ben se lo quitara y la guiara hacia el auto. Bella y Ben habían estado anticipando esto por razones enteramente diferentes. Bella no había acampado desde que era una niña pequeña. Su padre siempre la llevaba cuando era niña cada vez que lo visitaba cada verano.

Ella era producto de unos padres divorciados y eso significaba pasar el año entero escolar con su madre, Renée, y los veranos con su padre Charlie. Cuando Bella cumplió quince, no quiso pasar su verano lejos de sus amigos, así que le dijo a su papá que no volvería. Había escondido su tristeza bien, pero Bella se arrepintió de la decisión casi inmediatamente, porque solo pasaron dos semanas antes de que Charlie tuviera un ataque al corazón.

Renée nunca había acampado, así que hacía seis años que no dormía en un tienda. Los recuerdos eran amargos, pero pensaba qué no había nadie mejor con quien crear nuevos recuerdos que el chico que amaba.

Ben sólo quería follar.

Había estado saliendo con Bella por nueve meses y no podía creer que apenas y hubiese llegado a la tercera base. Pensaba que, si podía estar a solas con ella un par de días, lo vería como una cosa natural y blá, blá… Ben _necesitaba_ follar.

Bella lanzó su bolsa de dormir en el auto y saltó en el asiento del pasajero.

—Hice una mezcla para el camino –dijo orgullosamente, enseñando su Ipod.

—Suena genial, bebé –replicó Ben, encogiéndose en el interior por tener que soportar dos horas de escuchar chillonas canciones de bandas de chicas.

Bella se había encargado de hacer una mezcla justa de música. Ben y ella no siempre habían estado muy de acuerdo en ese ámbito, así que había creado una selección de música mixta para que durara para el viaje. Cuando Ben escuchó su canción favorita, miró a Bella y le sonrió, tomando su mano.

—Te amo, bebé.

Bella le sonrió al chico que manejaba. No era lo que tú llamarías guapo, pero era placentero verlo. Su cabello negro estaba recién cortado y Bella pensaba que estaba demasiado corto, pero crecía tan rápido que no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por eso. Se quitó los zapatos y colocó sus pies sobre el tablero, cerrando sus ojos mientras comenzaban su viaje al bosque.

—Bebé, estamos aquí –la voz suave de Ben la llamó mientras la sacudía con gentileza.

Bella miró hacia afuera y estuvo asombrada por la belleza frente a ella. Los árboles se veían frondosos y largos y las montañas estaban a lo lejos. Saltó del auto y estiró las piernas antes de notar las enormes raíces cubriendo el suelo.

—¿Ben? ¿En dónde vamos a poner la tienda?

—Tendremos que caminar un poco. –Ante la desesperada expresión en el rostro de Bella, Ben continuó: —No te preocupes, sólo son quince minutos y es plano.

Bella le lanzó una mirada a Ben que decía que mejor no estuviese mintiendo. Se rió en respuesta y sacó las mochilas del auto. Bella tomó su morral y deslizó sus brazos por la cuerda como si fuese un mochila. Cortaba un poco en sus brazos y hombros, pero era más práctico para caminar. Abrazando su bolsa de dormir, Bella siguió a Ben adentro del bosque.

Sus palabras fueron ciertas, Bella y Ben llegaron aproximadamente en quince minutos después al lugar. Era una pequeña área con pasto y con tres lados de gruesos árboles y uno de un lago claro. Bella sonrió ampliamente, no podía imaginarse un lugar más hermoso que el que veía ahora.

Ben la observó disfrutar de sus alrededor por unos instantes antes de que tomara la tienda y comenzara a montarla. Bella entusiasta fue a ayudarlo, pero prometió que después volviera a cierto punto cerca del agua con un libro.

Ocurrió que Bella era más práctica para acampar que Ben. Cuando peleó con la tienda, Bella se metió y la levantó totalmente. Recordaba a su padre enseñándole a encontrar leña y, con ayuda de los cerillos de Ben, y tuvieron el fuego antes de que el sol se ocultara

Bella miró en el interior de la hielera que Ben había ido a buscar mientras ella montaba la tienda. Sacó la carne, la sazonó, antes de poner el sartén en el fuego. Ben tomó una cerveza y le tendió a Bella un enfriador mientras cocinaba la cena.

—Realmente me alegro de que hayamos venido —dijo Bella, sonriéndole a Ben. —El trabajo me ha estado matando últimamente y… no lo sé. No creo que el trabajo de oficina sea mi pasión.

—¿Cuál es tu pasión? —inquirió él.

Bella se encogió de hombros. No tenía idea de lo que quería hacer con el resto de su vida. Miró a su alrededor y brevemente pensó que podría vivir afuera en el bosque y ser una ermitaña, así es como lo llamaría ella.

Comieron una cena de bistecs algo dorados y papas mientras hablaban un poco acerca del trabajo de Ben. Era tres años más grande que Bella y un vendedor de seguros. Amaba su trabajo, y se vería muy entusiasta hablando de él, pero ni siquiera eso hacía el tema interesante.

Después de tres bostezos, Ben captó la pista y sugirió que se retiraran. Bella asintió y empacó la comida mientras Ben se hacía cargo de los platos. Bella abrió la tienda y se metió en ella, tomando sus pijamas encima de su mochila. Se desnudó y se metió en los pantalones de franela y una camiseta con una sudadera de talla muy grande encima. Bella no quería sufrir frío, así que había empacado todo lo práctico.

Bella tenía la manta hasta la barbilla para cuando Ben entró a la tienda. Bella había sacado sus dos bolsas de dormir y las había abrochado juntas, poniendo una larga manta que los cubría a los dos. Ben se desnudó hasta quedar en sus bóxers y se metió.

—¿No vas a ponerte algo? Vas a congelarte.

Ben le sonrió. —Estaré bien.

Ben se situó junto a ella y Bella pudo sentir como el calor dejaba rápidamente su cuerpo. Se acercó más a ella y de repente pudo sentir sus caderas presionadas fuertemente contra su espalda. Y él parecía estar contento de estar allí. Sintió sus labios acariciar su cuello y sintió cosquilleo, dejó soltar una pequeña risa. Su mano fue a su cadera hasta que tocó la piel desnuda entre sus pantalones y top.

Bella saltó. —Mierda, Ben, tus manos están congeladas.

—Vamos, bebé, déjame calentarlas —Hundió su mano en sus pantalones y Bella dejó salir un gemido quejumbroso.

—Ben, vamos, estoy cansada.

Ben detuvo su mano, pero no la quitó antes de tomar un dramático respiro. Apartó sus caderas de las de Bella, pero mantuvo su torso pegado a su espalda.

—Buenas noches, Bella —susurró.

Bella entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, los cuales ahora descansaban en su estómago, encima de su playera. Respondió con un bajo —Buenas noches –y rápidamente cayó dormida.

Bella se despertó con el sonido de movimiento en la tienda cuando Ben se metió. Le sonrió y él le respondió la sonrisa. Lo observó mientras se cambiaba con cierta curiosidad. Se puso los mismos pantalones que llevaba el día anterior y notó la forma en la que los músculos de sus piernas se movían. Había leído suficientes novelas románticas para saber que debería de sentir algo por ver a su novio semi desnudo, pero Bella estaba lejos de sentirse lujuriosa. Ella amaba a este hombre y eso era suficiente para ella.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? –preguntó Ben mientras la atrapaba mirando. Le tomó unos segundos extra bajarse la camiseta hasta el abdomen. Ben era delgado, y no estaba muy marcado, pero los hombres no parecían notar sus carencias. Era una de las cosas que a Bella le gustaban de él.

—Mi hombre de montaña –se rió Bella mientras se sentaba. Aunque Ben la había visto desnuda antes, no se sentía cómoda así en este lugar. Tomó sus shorts y una ropa interior limpia antes de ponerlos debajo de la cobija y hacer la tarea difícil de cambiarse estando sentada.

Ben sacudió la cabeza pero la dejó sola en la tienda. Sabía que había dejado pendiente su trabajo por este viaje, pero tenía el día planeado, y Bella terminaría siendo suya en la mejor forma. La amaba, pero también era un chico de veintitrés años y, a esa edad, el amor significaba sexo.

Ben tenía algunos muffins y jugo de naranja afuera de la hielera para cuando Bella terminó. Fue junto a él y se inclinó, dándole un dulce beso. Después del rápido desayuno, Ben comenzó su plan de seducción.

—Tengo una sorpresa –comenzó él y Bella entrecerró sus ojos. Usualmente no era partidaria de las sorpresa pero, como sabía que sólo sería entre ellos dos, lo dejó pasar. –Vamos a ir a pescar.

Bella hizo un ruido feliz mientras saltaba a los brazos de Ben. Pescar era otra actividad que había hecho mucho cuando se quedaba con su papá y realmente la había extrañado. Ben pasó sus brazos alrededor de Bella y sonrió cuando sintió sus senos pegados a su pecho. Lo soltó cuando fue a buscar las cañas de pescar y Ben ya se había recuperado temprano esa mañana.

Los dos se dirigieron a la orilla del lago, hasta que encontraron un punto lindo con pasto para sentarse. Bella cebó su gancho como una profesional, pero Ben batalló. Después de varios intentos, Bella quiso ayudar. Él lo alejó.

—Ya lo tengo.

—Bien –dijo Bella antes de girarse a su caña y envió su línea hacia el agua.

Bella estuvo sentada por un par de minutos disfrutando del ligero jaleo en su línea antes de que Ben empezara a soltar profanidades.

—¿Qué? –dijo ella girando su cabeza hacia él.

—Me enganché yo mismo –replicó, mostrando una gota de sangre en su dedo.

—¿En serio? Ben, vas a asustar a los peces.

Ben gruñó por lo bajo, así que Bella dejó su caña y se puso sobre su regazo. Ella tomó su dedo y lo llevó a su boca para besarlo suavemente.

—¿Mejor?

—Mucho –contestó antes de tomar sus caderas y profundizar el beso.

Bella se movió un poco en su regazo y Ben tomó su trasero en respuesta. El besó se profundizó hasta que Bella tuvo que respirar. No queriendo detenerse, Ben llevó sus labios hasta su cuello y continuó besando y chupando.

A Bella le gustaba besar a Ben,; se sentía bien para ella, pero para disfrutarse a sí misma, tenía que concentrarse. Ella tenía que enfocarse en los labios de Ben en su piel, en donde sus manos estaban y…

—¡Ben! –exclamó ella.

—Sí –replicó él, pero en su cara apareció el shock cuando ella se apartó.

Bella tomó su caña antes de que esta fuera arrastrada hacia el agua. Enrolló la línea y, en un par de minutos, tenía una trucha de siete libras. Ben vio al pez que se retorcía y esperaba que Bella supiera limpiarlo y cocinarlo. Realmente no había esperado atrapar algo, pero Bella se veía tan feliz que no podía evitar ponerse feliz también.

Bella pasó la siguiente hora limpiando y preparando el pez para poderlo comer en la cena. Una vez que terminó, estaba llena de restos de pescado hasta los codos y olía a… bueno, pescado.

—Necesito cambiarme –le dijo a Ben, dirigiéndose a la tienda.

—No –gritó Ben deteniéndola justo a tiempo. –No puedes ir con esas ropas a la tienda, se apestará, bebé.

Ben se ofreció para tomar algunas ropas de la bolsa de Bella. Le tomó unos momentos buscar allí esperando que Bella trajera algo sexy. Estuvo algo decepcionado al ver traía sus regulares sujetadores y bóxers. Tomó otro par de shorts y una camiseta y se dirigió afuera.

Bella se había quitado la ropa y la había colgado en la rama de un árbol, aventurándose en la fría agua para limpiarse. Le gustó el frío del agua en su piel después de haber trabajado en el sol caliente. Cuando vio a Ben salir con su ropa, se sentía más fresca y animada.

—Vamos, el agua está bien –Trató de hacer su voz ronca y baja, pero salió algo tonta. No le importó a Ben, quien se había desnuda en tiempo record y estaba aleteando en la brisa mientras se dirigía al agua.

Bella observó a Ben hundirse, y gritó cuando lo sintió rozar toda su pierna. Él surgió, poniendo su pecho contra el de ella. Sus pezones estaban sensibles por el agua fría y la sensación la hizo sentirse algo débil.

Ben se inclinó hacia ella y presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Bella nunca había estado desnuda al mismo tiempo que su novio. Siempre había parecido más seguro así, más fácil para detenerla de cruzar esa línea. No sabía lo que estaba esperando, pero sabía que era algo.

Las manos de Ben recorrieron los pechos de Bella y ella arqueó la espalda, empujando sus caderas contra las de él. Ben dejó escapar un gemido mientras su dureza comenzaba a tener algo de atención.

—Espera –exclamó Bella.

—¿Qué pasa, bebé? –preguntó Ben, besando su cuello suavemente y recorriendo suave sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿No crees que nos estamos dejando llevar un poco aquí?

—No –contestó simplemente.

—Ben –se quejó Bella un poco, saliendo de sus brazos. –No quiero agua de lago en mi vagina.

Bella observó a Ben nadar hacia la orilla y suspiró. Podía ver que se ponía más frustrado con ella, pero tenía que seguir su corazón y este le decía que se detuviera.

Bella apreció que Ben intentara arreglar un poco la tensión de la situación siendo extra dulce por el resto del día, y para cuando terminaron su cena, Bella se sintió mucho mejor.

Por supuesto eso sólo duró hasta que estuvieron en la tienda. Tan pronto como Bella se recostó, Ben estuvo encima de ella. La besó con una boca descuidada y sus manos la recorrían bruscamente.

—¿Ben? –chilló Bella.

—Mmmm –dijo, claramente no escuchándola.

—Ben, ¿qué se te ha metido? –Trató de apartarlo, pero él mantenía su cuerpo firme al de ella.

—Bella, vamos, nos amamos. ¿Por qué no puedes darme esto?

Ben acababa de contestarse su propia pregunta, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Bella pensaba que el acto no era algo que debía de dar, sino algo que debían de compartir y Ben no lo había hecho sentir así. Sentir que le debías a alguien sexo no te daba ganas de 'pagarlo'.

—No, Ben —dijo firmemente, apartándolo.

Ben rodó y gruñó, se sentía humillado y rechazado y arremetió.

—Vamos, Bella, no seas frígida.

Lo miró y vio la rabia en su rostro, no podía encontrar ni un rastro del guapo chico que amaba. Moviéndose para levantarse, Ben la tomó y trató de acercarla a él, quizá para disculparse, pero era demasiado tarde. Bella se sintió atacada, y golpeó a Ben en el punto familiarmente vulnerable y se echó a correr.

Ben estaba a unos cuantos pasos atrás de ella mientras tropezaba por el camino.

—Bebé, lo siento mucho, sólo vuelve.

—¡Quédate lejos de mí, Benjamín Cheney! Lo digo en serio.

Ben dio otro paso hacia Bella, y con la adrenalina muy alta, se giró sobre sus talones y corrió. Esquivó todos los árboles rápida y silenciosamente, tratando de alejarse de él. Bella corrió hasta que sus piernas se entumecieron y sus pulmones quemaban.

Cuando se detuvo, trató de escuchar el sonido de Ben persiguiéndola, pero todo lo que podía oír era su latido y su respiración elaborada. Cuando esos se calmaron, encontró otro problema. No tenía idea de en donde estaba.

Entonces empezó a dudar de sí misma. ¿Por qué había estado tan asustada de Ben? Había estado lastimado y molesto, pero ¿realmente le iba a hacer daño? Lo dudaba. Miró alrededor y caminó por la dirección por donde había venido. Sólo que no le tomó mucho en notar que nada parecía familiar.

—Ben —llamó tímidamente, esperando que estuviera cerca.

Se detuvo para escuchar pero lo único que se escuchaba eran los grillos.

—¿Ben? —Su voz era alta y fue recompensada por un ruido en los árboles. Caminó hacia el sonido pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un sonido inhumano.

La siguiente cosa que supo, es que estuvo sobre su espalda, mirando a un par de ojos fieros.

* * *

><p><em>C'est fini <em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>»Nota de Traductor:<em>**

_Nueva historia. Nueva traducción. Agradezco mucho que hayas llegado aquí y realmente espero que te haya gustado. Escogí esta historia porque pienso es bastante original y, aunque ya podemos imaginarnos más o menos por donde va, tiene cosas muy tiernas (Obviamente Edward será muy inocente, tanto que en ocasiones da algo de tristeza) y algo divertidas xP. En fin, hace tiempo la seguía, pero ahora que ya está terminada decidí empezarla a traducir (Son 26 capítulos con Epílogo) y se están publicando unos Outtakes desde el punto de vista de Edward... Pero, bueno, es demasiado pronto para hablar de eso._

_Espero que sigan la historia, no pienso tardarme demasiado en traducir para aquellas que hayan leído alguna otra traducción mía, como dije, ya aprendí la lección y trataré de que las actualizaciones sean semanales. Espero que puedan dejarnos comentario tanto a la autora como a mí, porque me ha pedido que le diga de vez en cuando qué tanto les gusta :) _

_Gracias!_

**_Leon  
>Jueves 20 de octubre de 2011. <em>**


End file.
